Redeemed Villains
Redeemed Villains or alternatively Villains turned to the Good Side is a trope found in media about antagonist turned heroes by their own right. Overview What made special in this case? Many villains walk a thin line between good and evil; indeed, many villains have redeemed into remorse, sympathy or even empathy, and once arrogant villains ascend further into the path of good, often fighting against people they once protected or fought alongside, they begin to turn away from their old ways. Originally antagonists or forces of evil, these characters turn good due to events in their lives, such as an idealism or encouragement from another hero, their positive change of heart, a good relationship with others (perhaps a successful love story), recognizing their own inner goodness and capacity for good, betrayal or any other unresolved traumatic experience in which they question whether or not the dark side is worth fighting for. However, some villains may turn for more satisfying reasons. A Redeemed Villain, otherwise known as villain turned to the good side or Former Villain, is usually the end result of an antagonist exposed to an Outright or Purely Good hero, a Messiah, a Passively Empathetic character, a Hope Bringer, and occasionally a Charismatic Hero. In some situations, some villains turned to the good side can even become Pure Good to add drama as they are willing to be good without any despair, corruption, or negative qualities after all. Examples Anime and Manga * Code Geass ** Rolo Lamperouge ** Lelouch vi Britannia * Lordgenome (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Fairy Tail ** Natsu Dragneel/E.N.D. ** Minerva Orland ** Brandish μ ** Sorano /Angel ** Flare Corona ** Kagura Mikazuchi ** Macbeth ** Rogue Cheney ** Juvia Lockser ** Zeref Dragneel ** Irene Belserion * Dragon Ball ** Yamcha ** Piccolo ** Vegeta ** Android 16 ** Android 17 ** Android 18 ** Majin Buu/Good Buu ** Beerus ** Champa ** Caulifla ** Kale ** Hit ** Kefla ** Zen-Oh * Yu-Gi Oh Franchise ** Seto Kaiba ** Marik Ishtar ** Bakura Ryou * Naruto ** Anko Mitarashi ** Kabuto Yakushi ** Orochimaru ** Zabuza Mmoshi ** Haku ** Sasuke Uchiha ** Obito Uchiha ** Nagato/Pain * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ** Robert E.O Speedwagon ** Rudol von Stroheim ** Noriaki Kakyoin ** Jean Pierre Polnareff ** Okuyasu Nijimura ** Tamami Kobayashi ** Toshikazu Hazamata ** Yukako Yamagishi ** Rohan Kishibe ** Shigekiyo Yangu ** Bruno Bucciarati ** Foo Fighters ** Hot Pants ** Wekapipo ** Akira Otoishi (Eyes of Heaven only) * Pokemon ** Lusamine ** Necrozma ** Zekrom ** Deoxys * Fujiko Mine (Lupin The Third) Films Live-Action Films * General Francis X. Hummel (The Rock) * Alex (Lockout) ** Disney *** Hector Barbossa *** Jack Sparrow *** Maleficent (Maleficent Film) ** Marvel Cinematic Universe *** Vision *** Quicksilver *** Scarlet Witch *** Ant-Man/Scott Lang *** Bill Foster *** Ghost *** Loki Laufeyson * Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) * Venom (Venom (2018)) * Carrie White (Carrie) * David (Village of the Damned (1995)) * Elvira (Elvira, Mistress of the Dark) Animated Films * Disney ** Mirage (The Incredibles) ** Te Fiti/Te Ka (Moana) ** Vidia ** Zarina ** Iago ** Anastasia Tremaine ** Kronk Western Animation * Steven Universe ** Nephrite/Centipeetle Mother ** Lapis Lazuli ** Peridot ** The Cluster ** Bismuth ** Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond ** Blue Diamond ** Yellow Diamond * The Grinch (How The Grinch Stole the Christmas) ** Star Wars Universe *** Barriss Offee *** Maketh Tua *** Agent Kallus * Monster High ** Toralei Stripe ** Lilith Von Hellscream * Ever After High ** Kitty Cheshire ** Cheshire Cat ** Courtly Jester ** Evil Queen * Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) * Miyumi (Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) * Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) * My little Pony: Friendship is Magic '' ** Trixie Lulamoon ** Discord ** Starlight Glimmer ** Thorax ** Tempest Shadow * ''Transformers ** Knock Out ** Jetfire ** Predaking ** Cyberwarp ** Hi-5 ** Aerobolt * Miraculous Ladybug ** Queen Bee/Chloe Bourgois ** Rena Rouge/Alya Cesaire ** Nino Lahiffe/Carapace * Acxa (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) * Ben 10 Franchise ** Kevin Levin ** Charmcaster ** Sir George ** Ben 23 ** The Ultimates ** Fistina Comic Books * Marvel ** Magneto ** Polaris ** Wolverine ** Hulk ** Black Widow ** Black Cat ** Silver Sable ** Silver Surfer * DC Comics ** Raven ** Maxima ** Cassandra Cain ** Harley Quinn ** Catwoman ** Poison Ivy ** The Eradicator ** Damien Wayne * Max Damage (Incorruptible) * Jackie Estacado (The Darkness) ** Chaos! Comics *** Lady Death *** Purgatori *** Chastity *** Jade * Garganta (FemForce) Video Games * Super Mario Bros. ** Wario ** Waluigi ** Bowser * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat * Kingdom Hearts ** Roxas ** Axel/Lea ** Namine ** Riku ** Vexen ** Terra-Xehanort ** Aqua * Mega Man ** Proto Man ** Bass ** Splash Woman ** Zero * Street Fighter ** Sagat ** Cammy White ** Juri Han ** Charlie Nash ** Decapre * Final Fight ** Cody Travers ** Poison ** Roxy ** Maki Genryusai * The King of Fighters ** Iori Yagami ** Leona Heiden ** Luise Meyrink ** Angel ** Ash Crimson ** K9999 ** K' ** Kula Diamond ** Foxy ** Chris ** Yashiro Nanakase ** Shermie ** Kukri ** Mian ** Sylvie Paula Paula ** Orochi ** Chang Koehan ** Choi Bounge ** Krizalid ** Kusanagi * Samurai Shodown ** Shiki ** Asura ** Tsunami (Spin-off) * Fist of the North Star ** Raoh ** Shin ** Souther (Video Game Only) * Mortal Kombat ** Scorpion ** Sub-Zero ** Kitana ** Jade ** Sindel ** Sareena ** Ashrah ** Nitara ** Reptile ** Blaze ** Jax Briggs ** Kotal Kahn ** Erron Black * Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * BlazBlue ** Litchi Faye-Ling ** Jin Kisaragi ** Mu-12 ** Nu-13 ** Ragna the Bloodedge ** Hakumen ** Konoe A. Mercury * Soul Series ** Sophitia Alexandra ** Ivy Valentine ** Amy Sorrel ** Viola Internet * Angry German Kid * Bowsette * Nostalgia Critic Gallery Shermie_en_Neo_Geo_Battle_Coliseum.jpg|Shermie Peridoritobipolarv.png|Peridot Lapis.png|Lapis Lazuli Capitan-hector-barbossa-nosologeeks.jpg|Captain Hector Barbossa Heroine-kula.png|Kula Diamond 2c3d26cafc017beb73e6aef2b36e0261.jpg|Chris 1135700033-31.jpg|Yashiro Nanakase Fistina_profile.png|Fistina Charmcaster_Render.png|Charmcaster 332678-kevin_levin_ben_10_alien_force_9033290_260_650.jpg|Kevin Levin Sir_George.png|Sir George Ben_23_render.png|Ben 23 Tsunami-1.jpg|Tsunami GHOST_ANT.jpg|Ghost 9a184e95c833575f560da5e8bc35794e.jpg|Natsu Dragneel Angel_post-timeskip.png|Sorano/Angel Angel_KOFXIV.jpg|Angel Anastasia_.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine ProjectZoneZero.jpg|Zero Iori-kofxiv.jpg|Iori Yagami Midnight_post-timeskip.png|Macbeth SplashWoman.jpg|Splash Woman Zoil.jpg|Agent Zoil PinkDiamondSPR.png|Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Blue_Diamond.png|Blue Diamond descarga.png|Yellow Diamond descarga (1).png|Sapphire Ruby2016.png|Ruby File:Bismuth_current_regen.png|Bismuth Seto_Kaiba_Movie.png|thumb]]Seto Kaiba Samina_(anime_SL).png|Lusamine Necrozma.png|Necrozma Android_21_(Good)_Majin_Form_Hero_DBF.png|Godd Android 21 200px-Luise2006.jpg|Luise Meyrink Ash-crimson-artwork-king-of-fighters-xiii.jpg|Ash Crimson bdbfddabca189ad7d26b730f71dc89fd.png|Kale Caulifla_califla_dbs_by_saodvd-db89ljj.png|Kaulifla descarga (2).png|Good Buu Ivy.png|Ivy Valentine Haku.png|Haku Zabuza_Momochi.png|Zabuza Momoshi orochimaru-naruto-boruto-non-binary.jpg|Orochimaru Shiki-ngbc.jpg|Shiki StarlightGlimmer.png|Starlight Glimmer Sunset_Shimmer_ID_EGDS2.png|Sunset Shimmer F8901d43c0978fcecdc271a0e36c6ef8.png|Trixie Lulamoon Iago.jpg|Iago The Grinch.jpg|The Grinch 250px-Wario Mario Party 8.png|Wario File:Waluigi_40.png|Waluigi Catwoman 0018.jpg|Catwoman LilithRender2.png|Lillith Aesland Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent Megamind (Transpary).png|Megamind Megamind-minion-photo.jpg|Minion Gru2.png|Felonious Gru Despicable-me-minions.jpg|The Minions Image of Nefario.jpeg|Dr. Nefario Discord_MLP.png|Discord Tempest_Shadow_profile.png|Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist Thorax.png|Thorax Kukri KOFXIV.jpg|Kukri Josh-Brolin-as-Cable.jpg|Cable (X-Men Movies) Octopussy - Profile.jpg|Octopussy 360px-Foxy-falcoon.jpg|Foxy (The King of Fighters) Black-Cat-marvel-superheroines-8442628-516-800.jpg|Black Cat LilithRender2.png|Lilith Aensland Blake Vol5 2.png|Blake Belladonna 0tkacc6y58ty.png|Ashi Leona-KOF XIV.jpg|Leona Heidern Jellal in X791.png|Jellal Fernandez Tharja (FE13 Artwork).png|Tharja Fujiko Blupin.png|Fujiko Mine Arfoire.png|Arfoire AlisterCiT-transparent.png|Alister Azimuth Ace hardlight art.png|Ace Hardlight Kagura mikazuchi by onhy3-d56npca.png|Kagura Mikazuchi Millianna Apariencia Post-Timeskip.png|Millianna Heroine-sylvie.png|Sylvie Paula Paula Queen Bee White BG Concept Art.jpg|Queen Bee Android_18_DBZ_Ep_148_001.png|Android 18 SareenaMKXRender.png|Sareena Ashrah7wx.png|Ashrah SCORMKX-C01.png|Scorpion SUBZMKX-C01.png|Sub-Zero FashaNV.png|Fasha Alakshmi_Verma.png|Alakshmi Verma Bardock-_Episodio_de_Bardock.png|Bardock Astronema.png|Astronema/Karone de1424f011173ce367f3d7bb8648847162022559v2_00.jpg|Emma Frost Digimon_Black_Wargreymon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon Kiriha_Aonuma_con_su_segundo_atuendo.jpg|Christopher Aonuma Nene_Amano_t.gif|Nene Amano Croixfull.png|Croix Meridies Clusterpng.png|The Cluster Lordgenome_001.png|Lordgenome Viarllllll.jpg|Viral Yubel-TFSP.png|Yubel MARIK.png|Marik Ishtar Bakura2.png|Bakura Ryou Minerva_apariencia_en_el_anime.png|Minerva Orland Riku_KHIII.png|Riku Axel_3_KHD.png|Axel Vexen_Days.png|Vexen RoxasKeyblade.jpg|Roxas Bowsette_oficial_nintendo.jpg|Bowsette Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroic Events Category:Heroic Symbolism